The Hunger Games: Prim's Story
by HugtheWholeWorld
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss hadn't volunteered? Follow Primrose Everdeen as she goes into the 74th Hunger Games and experiences friendship and romance, and discovers the world outside the fence of District 12...


The Hunger Games: Prim's Story

Chapter 1

When I wake up I look at the sun and wonder what could be wrong about today, then I realise it's reaping day. I walk through to the kitchen and see the cheese I left Katniss is gone and know that means she's gone hunting already. I smile even I hate hunting because it's the only time my sister's happy since our father's death and she loves spending time with her Gale, her 'best friend'.

I pick up Buttercup and he purrs, making me smile.

"He only does that for you," My mother says, "Come on, Rosie, let's do your home,"

My mother's the only one who calls me Rosie, for everyone else it's Prim or Primrose. She plaits my light hair into two plaits and pins on one of her skirts and blouses on me.

"It's your first reaping, Rosie," she says as Katniss comes in, "I want you to look nice.

She calls me little duck and I quack for her amusement before she goes to bathe then she puts on one of Mother's dresses and Mother puts her hair up in something similar but different to her usual braid.

"You look beautiful," I whisper, because she does.

"And nothing like myself," she says back before we have to go.

Our escort bounces on the stage after Mayor Undersee reads out the names of our previous victors, Haymitch Abernathy who just tackled Effie and a girl who won the first ever Games.

"Now, ladies first," Effie says, digging around in the reaping bowl, she grabs one then picks up another one, "Primrose Everdeen!"

My heart stops beating and I walk to stage on auto-pilot. I see Katniss move towards me as I walk.

"No, Prim! I volu-" she screams

"No! Katniss, I can't let you!" I scream back, she has tears in her eyes but I won't cry, they'll already be underestimating me.

"Oh, drama!" Effie says, clearly enjoying it, "But now for the boys, Peeta Mellark!"

I see a tall, muscled boy with blond hair walk towards the stage, "Now shake hands,"

We do, then follow some Peacekeppers into the JusticeBuilding and I sit down on a red, soft couch.

Katniss and my mother come in, and Katniss throws her arms around me and starts talking rapidly, "Try to get something from the Cornucopia

, but don't fight, listen to the survival skills, learn more about herbs and try to learn how to use a weapon," she starts to breathe again and hugs me.

"I love you, Rosie and try to win," Mother says, her face worried, her blue eyes troubled; I know my mother's beautiful but right now I can't see it.

"Take this," Katniss says, pressing a gold pin into my palm.

A Peacekeeper comes in and says our time is up, I get one more hug in before my friend Rory comes in.

"They've already told me," I say before he starts talking.

"I love you, Prim," he says, and I blush.

"Bye, Rory" I say after our three minutes are up, next the baker comes in.

"I know your sister can take care of herself but I'll give her bread and have these," he gives me some cookies, I sniff them, they smell amazing.

"Thank you," I whisper and then he leaves.

The three of us, Effie, Peeta and I, get into a car to the station then board a luxurious, expensive train and we look around in awe,

"Well, look at you two," Haymitch, our mentor says, "One tip, stay alive,"

"Hey Haymitch, come one, she's twelve, give us some tips," Peeta says diplomatically.

"Ok, sit down," he says begrudgingly, "Look for shelter, water is essential and never, ever light a fire at night, the Careers will find you in a heartbeat,"

"The Careers?"

"Tributes from District 1, 2 and 4, they train although it's illegal and they're pretty lethal," Peeta answers.

"But most importantly, get people to like, though that should easy enough for you two, I like you!"

Peeta and I smile, then go to watch the reapings. The tributes from 1 seem pretty shallow, from District 2 seem like serious threats, the boy from 3 seems smart, the girl from 4 seems strong, the boy looks cute, the girl from 5 looks sly and smart, there's a girl from 11 who reminds me of myself but she is dark to my light, her district partner is huge and then there is Peeta and I, Katniss trying to volunteer, me stopping her.

"Well done, that made you look brave," Haymitch notes.

"It was brave," Peeta corrects and I blush. I feel so weird when people compliment me.

After dinner, Effie gets us to bed because we have a big, big day tomorrow!


End file.
